The invention relates to a high strength ferritic alloy.
Currently the liquid metal fast nuclear reactors are being designed to incorporate 20% cold worked 316 stainless steel (SS) for fuel cladding and duct applications. The ferritic class of materials have generally been considered inferior to 316 SS for this particular application in that they possess, as a group, inferior strength as compared to 316 SS at temperatures in the range of 500.degree. to 700.degree. C.
It would be commercially advantageous to design a ferritic alloy comparable in strength to 316 SS since ferritic materials have certain advantages as compared to the austenitic class of alloys which includes 316 SS. Ferritic alloys generally have a higher swelling resistance under irradiation, and consequently have a longer service life; they absorb fewer neutrons and are therefore more economical in the power generation cycle; and they are more resistant to irradiation embrittlement, and thus reduce the spent fuel handling problems.